Megstiel
by supernaturalgirlygirl
Summary: Meg and Cas love each other and meg is hiding a big secret from cas, but when cas comes back for the secret and to kill meg all hope is almost lost. Will their love breck the spell or will they both turn and kill each other.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator POV

For, months Castiel has been dreaming violent dreams. What he doesn't know is that someone else has been having the same dreams, but with a little twist. Castiel's dreams have been about god and the angles wanting him to obey orders again, or he will die a gruesome death. It's weird though, every day he seems to be getting weaker, and weaker. He is getting cut off from hevan again.

A few days later he can hear dean and Sam summoning him.

"Where have u been," Dean asked in a very inpatient tone.

"Somewhere...What did u need?" Castiel said.

"We have a lead on Crowley," Sam said to break the awkward silence.

"How do you have a lead on him, he's totally off the grid, according to angles" Castiel said confused.

"Well _**you**_ probably don't have a lead on him but we have found someone who does, "said Dean.

"He was kinda stupid," a familiar voice said.

"Didn't cut off the demon tracker, but I know Crowley and it's a trap." Meg walked out from behind Dean and Sam. Cas couldn't sense her. He couldn't believe that he was getting this weak.

"Let's go get Crowley," Dean said.

"Cas zap us," Dean said with impatiens in his voice.

"Let's take the impala instead," Cas said, knowing that if he had zapped them to Crowley then that would take up, mostly, the rest of his power.

"Ok," Dean said with confusion.

They got in the impala and started driving. Dean was a little "worried" about trusting Meg, but after some convincing of Sam he had finally agreed. It was a very long talk but he eventually made a deal with Meg that once she helped them find Crowley then she would leave and they never see her again. Meg had agreed to this deal.

"Cas why couldn't you had zapped us to where Crowley was," Dean said.

Cas quickly made up an excuse.

"Because he has his angle deflector thing on and I couldn't have found him and zapped right in," Cas said really fast.

Castiel also said a bunch of confusing junk that he knew Sam, Dean and Meg wouldn't understand.

"O-k? That made so much sense," dean said with that stupid sarcasm in his voice.

Castiel's POV

Since dean was NOT going to ride on a plane we had to improvise and ride a boat instead. Crowley had picked a pretty good place to be hidden. A mysterious island in the middle of nowhere. We had to sneak in pretty good, so, after we had gotten sight on the island (thanks to my help), I had used some of what was left of my angel juice to zap us to a tree up in the air behind Crowley. That didn't work. Even though I tried my hardest to zap us there we ended up right in front of Crowley. He was with death.

"Hello how are you doing," Crowley said with his British accent.

"Please, come and have some of this coconut milk. it is quit delicious," Death said.

"We aren't interested in your milk assbut," I said with a smirk.

"Then what are you interested in? "Crowley said.

"Killing you, you son of a bitch!" Dean said while he was running over to him trying to kill Crowley.

Meg quickly stopped him.

What are you doing she was saying as she was dragging his sorry but back to where we were.

"Trying to kill him," Dean said very pissed off.

"And you didn't see the trap," she said with a smirk.

"WHAT TRAP!" Dean said.

"This one," she said as she swooshed her hands over to make the wind blow the sand away around an area in the middle of where they were standing and Crowley and death were sitting.

"DAMN IT, I hate it when your right," barked Dean.

"You have gotten weaker," Crowley inturupted to say to Meg.

Meg knew this was true she just didn't want to admit it.

"I might need a little more practice," Meg said with a smirk.

"How about a LOT more practice," Crowley was saying as he disappeared with death and everything with them. Including the island we were all on.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's POV

We were all drowning, well Meg at least. Dean, Sam, and I had made it to a wooden plank that was big enough to hold only three of us. I soon saw Meg and jumped in without even thinking.

Meg was halfway down the ocean when I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up to another plank across from Dean and Sam. She was alive and breathing, which was good. I barely had enough time to look at Meg and use almost the last little bit of my "angle juice" to read her mind to see if she was ok.

Then I saw something in her head that would change my life forever.

Meg's POV

My eyes started to fickler open and I was starting to realize that cas was kissing me…. well giving me mouth to mouth. I woke up fully coughing out gushes of water and realizing that Castiel was looking at me scared.

"What's wrong," I say with a worried look.

"You…you are too," he said so innocent.

"I am what Cas. Cas tell me," I was literally whisper yelling.

"Is everything ok over there," Dean said as they both started paddling with their hands over to us.

"Yes," Cas replies back in his regular voice.

"You're having dreams, aren't you," Cas had said to me before dumb and dumber came over here.

"Hey I'm ok guys, don't worry," I said.

"I wasn't worrying," Dean said in his I don't give a shit attitude.

"Watch your ass. I did save it a few minutes ago," I said.

Castiel's POV

While dean and Meg were bitching on I couldn't think. Cas….Cas…CASTIEL! Someone was calling my name. I quickly zoned back in when I grabbed Meg by the arm and told her that we need to talk. Using the last of my "angle juice", I flashed out of there leaving Dean and Sam on the wooden plank.

"Whoa Clarence what do we need to talk about," Meg said as she looked around a nice condo that we flashed into.

"What are your dreams about." I said sternly.

"What dreams," she said terrified.

"DON'T BE STUPID MEG WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU HAVE DREAMS LIKE ME," I said furiously.

"You have dreams to?" she asked.

"Bitch I might be."

Meg looked at me in a confused smirky way.

"This not like you," she said with a smile. "So do you really have these dreams."

"YES, MEG WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE ASKING IF I DIDN'T HAVE THESE DREAMES EITHER!" I yelled.

"Ok just take it easy Clarence," she said terrified.

Meg's POV

It hasn't really been easy, Lucifer has been coming and telling me that I have to be faithful to my people and that if I don't then I will go back to hell and he will make sure himself that I will have a violent and gruesome torture, and he said that he would do it himself and that NOBODY COULD SAVE ME. Cas he's going to torture me if I don't start being faithful to him. I am also getting weaker and weaker. I was saying all of this to Cas in tears.

"How…how do you have to prove that your faithful." Cas said as he was wiping the tears off my face.

"I have to kill you. I have to kill you by next month." I said while choking on my own tears.

All of the sudden Cas started leaning toward my face.

"What are you doing Clarence," I say as he comes in for a kiss.

"Having some fun before I die," he said after he broke away the kiss.

He picked me up and started taking me towards the bed.

"I.. have… always….loved…..you," I was saying in-between breaths.

He soon took all my clothes off and we were laying on top of each other with nothing in-between us just like it was "the last night on earth."

"Man I should piss off an angle more often," I say with a smirk.

"Hahahaha, yea maybe." Cas said as he stared at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you pizza man," I say as I doze off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel's POV

I woke up to the smell of burn toast and fried eggs.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Meg said in a cheerful tone.

"What is all of this," I say as Meg is handing me some breakfast.

"I felt… happy," this morning.

"_That's weird a demon feeling happy" _I thought to myself.

"Thank you," I said as I took a bite out of the eggs she fixed. After I ate a bite of the eggs I emmedialty wanted to spit them out.

"Did they ever teach you how to cook in hell?" I said.

"Why," she asked.

"Because this is terrible," I said jokingly.

"Well I bet you Dean would love it. That kid eats anything," Meg said seriously.

"Yea Dean- Dean, oh crap Meg Dean and Sam, we left them out on the ocean!" I said in a worried look.

**MEANWHILE**

CAS….CAS….CAS, GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I COME UP AND GET IT!

**BACK TO MEG AND CASTIEL**

"Meg can you do me a favor," I asked nervously.

"Depends on what it is. I am not scratching your hairy ass if that's it," she said while she laughed.

"No...No, it's not. Can you go get Sam and Dean for me PLEASE." I was practically begging on my knees at this point.

"What do I get out of it," she asked.

"Another "last night on earth," I say.

"Deal," she says as she disappears and comes back with a pissed Dean and a very mad Sam.

"WHAT THE HELL CAS…WHY DID YOU LEAVE US THERE," Dean started yelling.

While Dean and Sam were bitching on I was thinking about tonight and what it was going to be like. I really think I am falling for Meg. I never thought I'd say that. An angle falling for a demon. Really weird but I like the thought of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg's POV

Castiel was** so** daydreaming. I could see how he was not paying attention to any of the Winchesters, let alone he was staring and grinning with that "_**I want something smile**_." I knew what he wanted it to be the end of the day so he could roll out the dough and be my pizza man. I really kind of wanted it to be the end of the day to. Not just for the pizza but for Dean and Sam to stop bitching on how Cas left them and stuff.

Dean's POV

I don't know why but Cas was acting really weird. I mean he would not stop daydreaming and looking at Megs ass.

"Meg leave," I said.

"Ok cowboy I'll go just take It easy," She said in her little attitude.

After she was gone Cas snapped back into life

"Cas were you having sex while we were out stranded in the middle of the ocean with no **food**, no blankets, no **food**, no clothes, and NO PIE!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Dean. I am an angel of the lord and angles do not have sex with demons."

"Cas you're a **rebelled** angle and I really don't think you would care at this point if you had sex with a demon."

"Well I didn't Dean," he said as he disappeared leaving me and Sammy yet again.

Castiel's POV

MEG…..Meg where are you cas said (say exorsism)

"Hey pizza man, how you been doing?" she said as she walked closer to me.

"Been doing ok, but I have been craving something for a while."

I wrapped my hands around her waist and brought in my lips for a kiss. Luckily Meg didn't resist. We had a make-out session for a little bit, but then Meg finally pulled away.

"Clarence we're in an abandoned factory for crying out loud. Don't you think that we need a nicer setting, and even though I want my pizza now it's not night yet.

With that she gave me one last kiss said see you tonight and vanished.

_I really should have put a devils trap in the factory before summoning her_ , I thought to myself.

Meg's POV

I felt really bad for ditching Cas's ass back there but I have more important issues to deal with. My dreams. When me and Cas had "_**done it" **_last night it was the first real night I had gotten some sleep. No dreams and no nightmares about how I was going to die, and for once I felt safe. Safe wrapped in Cas's arms. I wish I could always feel that way.

Castiel's POV

Well I supposed that if Meg left me I would need to go back to Dean and Sam, but all day I couldn't stop thinking about Meg. I hadn't told her this, but last night I didn't have my dreams anymore. For once I felt safe. Safe sleeping with Meg, A DEMON! How funny does that sound, an angle and demon felling safe in each other's arms. The one thing I didn't know though was if meg felt safe in my arms, and it was bothering me. So tonight I would ask her.

"Cas, me and Sam are going away for a while," Dean said interrupting my daydreams.

"What… what do you mean," I said

"Well you look pretty "_stressed_" right now and I think you need a break so u call us when you "_feel better"_ and I'll call you if we're in any deep shit. Ok?" Dean said

"Ok," I said, not holding it back. I really did need a break and since they were offering me one, I was going to take it. It's not like me, but I had to. I just need some time to get things straight.

With that, I looked out the window as I waved goodbye to Dean and Sam, who were now in the impala driving into the sunset to who knows where.

It was finally sunset and I was going to summon Meg but right before I did she popped in.

"I thought they'd never leave," she said with a smirk.

"Let's get this show on the road," she said

As I started to come closer she took off her shirt and pants and then came towards me and started ripping off my shirt and pants until we were both naked.

"Now show me what all this pizza man can do," she whispered in my ear as I picked her up off her feet and walked her over to the bed.

Meg's POV

We were kissing while trying to talk, but it wasn't working, so we just went to full on kissing. I loved Cas so much and I really wanted to tell him but I couldn't, I just couldn't. I didn't know why though I just didn't know. Right before I dozed off Cas asked me one last question.

"Do you feel safe in my arms? And…did you have your dreams last night?"

"Yes I feel safe in your arms," I said shocking myself.

"And … no I didn't have my dreams last night," I stuttered.

With that I gave Cas a kiss.

Cas looked relived as we both dozed off while we were holding each other close.


End file.
